Dog Days Are Over
by VictorianMess
Summary: What happens after the promised day? When the dog days are over and everyone's wish had come true? Winry starts to feel feelings for her best friend while Edward tries to coop with not having alchemy. This story is the aftermath of FMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is my second fanfic. I've been a fan of FMA for years! It was one of my first mangas that I feel in love with. Anyway…This takes place AFTER the manga/brotherhood series. So it may contain spoilers, so go read the manga first then come back and read this. I hope everyone enjoys this! The tilted is based on the song Dog days are over by Florence and the Machine. It's a great song, go listen to it. (No this is NOT a songfic.)

**FullMetal Alchemist - I don't own. Or I would be drawing not writing. (I won't say this every chapter. If you think I own this manga…Well…Please go visit the doctor.)**

**Dog days are over**

**Chapter one- First morning**

The sun was bright, but felt so warm. A soft shuffling filled the hallways out his sweetly silent room. Edward groaned loudly. He wanted his peaceful quiet back. But it was too late. He could hear the hallways fill with footsteps. He had never liked mornings, sure he never complained when he was on the job but now…It was just annoying. He turned onto his opposite side and squeezed his eyes shut. He counted the footsteps, annoyed he could no longer sleep.

Here she came.

The door cracked opened, her sickly sweet scent filled the room. He felt the bed dip as she sat down next to him. She just sat there, watching him. Ever since he had come home just four months ago Winry had made her way into his room to watch him sleep. He was fine with it in fact it he _enjoyed _it. As long as she was there, safe and sound, he was happy.

A familiar dull ache spread throughout his right arm, causing a soft grunt to slip from his mouth. Ever since his rightful arm was back he had been feeling sharp pains from the left over bits of auto mail metal from the port. He was due for surgery at the end of the week.

"Edward? Is the pain bad? Do you want some pills?"

"Winry? Why are you in my room?"

"Well excuse me ! I was sent in here to wake you."

He didn't believe it. Granny rarely sent Winry to wake him. He had just gotten back from his trip, cut short due the pain. And the fact was it was just too lonely traveling alone. He missed Al. But he wasn't about to admit it. He sat up and faced Winry.

"Sorry. No pills. How about breakfast instead?"

"Fine. But you better help me."

"H-help you? But I'm…In pain." He flashed his puppy dog face at her, hoping for the best.

"Pft! Thought you said you were fine? And what do you expect? Me to cook all your meals? Make your bed? I'm not your wife Edward."

That would be the tenth time in the last few days she had mentioned the word 'wife'. He was beginning to think maybe he depended a bit too much on her. Maybe she was ready to move on with her life, just like Al did. He sighed and got up, moving passed her. She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't done talking."

"I have to go pee."

And the conversation ended.

He finally got downstairs Winry had already left with Den for a walk. Edward knew she was avoiding him. He found a plate of pancakes and quickly dug into them. He had been lacking an appetite lately but for some reason he felt starved this morning. The phone rang just as he finished up. He growled loudly and stormed off to answer it.

"Hello?" Of course that wasn't what he wanted to say but Winry had chewed him out for answering with a "What!" Or his famous "Who the heck is this?"

"Edward? You're back at the Rockbells?"

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes. Is Winry there?"

"Uh no. She just went out. Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Everything is fine here. How are you?"

He paused wondering what to say. How was he? Bored. Lonely. Ready to live in one spot. He felt tired and weak and useless. His shoulder hurt like hell and his leg was starting ache from the winter weather.

"I'll tell Win you called."

They said their byes and hung up. Edward leaned against the wall. His hunger gone. Again. He sighed, brushing his hair back. He still wore his PJ pants and long sleeved shirt he slept in. Even though he wasn't outside he still felt freezing. He glared out the window. Winry had told him this was his home too but for some reason he felt unwelcomed, unsettled.

"Hey short stuff. What's with the face?"

"Nothing. Just hating this damn weather. Have you heard if it's going to snow?"

"Yup, gunna get at least a foot tonight. Port acting up?"

"Yeah…"

His mind drifted off again. He turned to talk to Pinako but she had left already. He sighed, looking at the phone. It was too early to call Al and obviously had no one else to talk to. He groaned and walked upstairs.

A walk.

That would clear his mind.

Right?

He got dressed and put on his thick wool coat. He left the house just as Winry came inside. She gave him a sour face when he moved by. She stayed at the window, watching him stroll towards the train station. She turned and kicked off her boots and hung her coat up. She walked inside the kitchen for a glass of water only to find the plate of uneaten pancakes.

"Granny?"

"Yes Winry?"

"I think there is something wrong with Ed."

She paused, listening to her grandma's footsteps as she walked into the kitchen. She glanced around and frowned, lighting her pipe and taking a deep breath.

"Not eating again?"

"Yeah…He ate barely anything last night too. I'm worried."

"I think we'll have stew for dinner."

"What?"

"You heard me girl. It's Ed's favorite after all."

Winry turned, facing the stove. She took the hint. If he didn't eat his favorite meal then something was wrong. It was a test. Winry sighed, piling her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Now I'll be stuck making stew all afternoon."

By the time Ed got back to the Rockbells it was well into the evening. He had mostly strolled around, watching people. As it got late it started to get too cold to be outside any longer. He opened the front door, looking around for a certain angry blond. The door shut behind him.

"Lock the door if you're in for night." Pinako said from the living room.

He locked the door and removed his shoes, placing them neatly next to winry's boots. He hung his coat and wondered into the kitchen. The strong scent of stew filled his nose. His stomach growled angrily.

"Win?"

She turned around, facing him. A soft smile moved onto her lips. He swallowed, moving his eyes from her smile. "Want some stew?" Edward nodded, sitting down at the table. Winry frowned, pouring him a bowl full. By the time Winry was done eating Ed had already finished a full bowl and two pieces of bread. Nothing seemed wrong.

But before she could even ask him about earlier, he had already gone to bed. She stood by his half cracked open door, staring at the wispy moonlight that seeped through the window. He lay peacefully; his hair flopped over onto his face. Winry smiled, leaning against the door frame. At least he had a full stomach and was sleeping ok. For now she pushed aside the worry.

Winry woke up from up from the horrid sound of someone banging on the front door. She sighed, knowing her grandmother wasn't about to wake up to see who it was. Winry took a quick peek outside, thrilled to see pure white snow everywhere. She put on a white robe and ran downstairs. She cracked opened the door, standing back behind the door to guard herself from the cold weather.

"Hi Winry!"

She almost had a heart attack. Alphonse stood, holding his brother's old trunk. He smiled softly and hurried inside. Winry took his coat, hanging it up. She gave him a quick hug and pulled back, surprised how tall he had gotten.

"I thought you were supposed to come back next week. Why didn't you call?"

"Ah…I was then I heard about the bad weather so I came this week just in case. After all I don't want to miss brother's birthday just because of some snow. Speaking of…where is he?"

"Sleeping. Let him rest, okay? He needs it." She gave him another hug. "Glad to have you back."

For what felt like hours the two sat downstairs, chatting about Al's travels. He spoke about the people he met, the foods he tasted, the things he touched. He was very glad to finally feel the changes in weather again. Winry felt so excit4ed for him she sat there quiet, nodding and listening closely about him tell his stories.

"So how is everyone at Central?" Winry asked, picking at her nails.

"Great. You should have seen their reaction when I walked in with my body! It was fun. Did you know that Mr. Mustang has a bigger office now! Everyone was so proud of him they couldn't stop bragging!"

Winry chuckled. "That's great. It looks like everyone got their wish. What now Al?"

"I don't really know Winry. I still want to travel the world. Learn everything I can, see everything I can. I've missed out on so much…I guess I really never noticed it until now."

"Al?"

They looked up to find Edward, standing at the top of the stairs, wearing his normal baggy sleepwear. He rubbed one eye, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or if his brother was really sitting in the living room. Al jumped up and ran to Edward, engulfing him in a quick hug. Edward ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Hey! We should have a snowball fight just like old times! I won't sink into the snow now!"

Edward smiled at his brother, watching him run back down the stairs like a little puppy. Sure going in the snow sounded like hell to Ed but if it made Alphonse smile…It would be worth it.

So is it a keeper or a stinker? I will keep at it if it's good.

A note to my Trinity Blood readers. Please check my profile for updated info. Thanks.


	2. Winter Frost

Author's note- So after some very kind reviews, I have come to the conclusion that Dog Days Are Over is going to be a chapter fanfic. Meaning I'll keep writing it. Thanks everyone. I love getting reviews and I read and save each one. Sorry it took so late! I've been getting ready for a big deadline! The next few chapters have been outlined and will be up much faster! Thanks for reading!

Chapter two- Winter Frost

Edward stared out at the blinding whiteness of winter. Two dots of color ran by. Alphonse ducked behind a large pile of snow and threw a snowball towards Winry. She ducked behind a tree. Edward pulled his coat closer toward his chest. A shiver ran down his spine. A looked down at the cup of coffee in his hand. A snowball came flying at him. He ducked down, almost spilling his warm coffee.

"Damn! Al, you almost spilled my coffee."

"Sorry!" He yelled.

Another snowball hit Ed square in the face, knocking his backwards. Luckily the coffee had not spilled. He growled, setting the coffee down on the porch. He darted off the porch and ran after Al. the bitter cold swam around Edward. His mind cleared and a soft smile took over his lips.

He tackled Alphonse down into the pile of snow he had been hiding behind. Winry ran over to them, laughing. Alphonse grabbed a fist full of the snow and blew it into Ed's face. He stood, brushing the snow off his chest.

"Ed you need to get a scarf and a proper coat if you want to play in the snow. You'll catch a cold."

Ed shrugged. "Oh well."

Winry removed her blue scarf and flung it around Edward's neck. She smiled, bending down to make another snowball. Alphonse tried to rebuild his mound of snow to hide behind. Winry threw the snowball straight at his face. Edward burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Take that Al!" Edward chuckled.

An hour passed and Winry started to notice the cold was affecting Edward. He was slowing down and seemed to be limping. She moved next to him, watching Alphonse chase after Den. Edward glanced at Winry.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell. I know you Edward. Are you in pain? Or is it just the auto mail?"

"I'm fine." Edward grumbled.

"Ed? Wanna race to the river? I bet it's all frozen." Al asked, racing towards them.

"He can't Al. He would fall in. It's not safe for us either. How about I make us some warm tea instead?"

"Aw but Winry!" Al crossed his arms.

"Come on. Let's go inside for a bit." Ed said, pushing his brother up the porch stairs.

Winry stood over the stove, watching the kettle. Edward sat down at the table. She glanced at him. His hair was in a sloppy ponytail. He looked worn out. His cheeks were still red from being outside too long. His head was pointed down looking at a news paper. Winry wondered if he was looking for familiar names. She sighed loudly, trying to get his attention.

"How much longer are you going to keep it from him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Winry rolled her eyes. "We can't push it back any longer. The metal will get rusted."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Liar. I've seen the way you wake up in pain. There is something else going on too. I'm right aren't I?"

"No." Edward mumbled, keeping his eyes down on the newspaper.

Alphonse entered the kitchen. He could tell something was up. Winry was glaring at Edward and Ed was glaring down at the newspaper. He sighed, shaking his head. Couldn't these two ever get along? He sat down across from Ed and kicked Edward's non-metal leg. Edward looked up.

"What?"

"What?" Alphonse asked batting his lashes at Ed.

"You kicked me."

Winry looked at the two. She poured the hot tea into three cups. She handed the brothers their cups and leaned against the counter, sipping hers. Edward seemed lost in the words of the black and white newspaper. His eyes traced over page after page. Winry couldn't help but to wonder just what he was looking for. She knew he missed using Alchemy but not once had he complained about it.

When Winry first found out she had been stunned. Edward had given up the one thing he loved almost as much as Al. She couldn't believe it but it was true. Edward had kept it from her until Al mentioned it one day.

"What are you looking for?" The words slipped from Winry's mouth.

"Nothing."

"Hey Ed! Did you know that Mustang had opened the border to Xing?" Al asked.

"Yeah…Old news."

"Last time I saw him he asked if I had 520 centz on me. Do you know why, brother?"

Edward laughed. "That damn bastard still remembers?"

"Huh?"

"We borrowed 520 centz from him a while back. Now that I think about it I still have it upstairs. Oh well…"

"Shouldn't we give it back to him?"

Edward shook his head, his smile fading. He hadn't seen them in a while. And to tell the truth he missed being around them every day. After all Roy was right. They were friends. That was something Edward never noticed until the promised day had came and went. All of them had become friends. They were a big family bound together, whether they liked it or not.

Edward sighed and got up, leaving the kitchen with the newspaper tucked under his arm. Alphonse looked at Winry and frowned. Something was up. She was watching Edward with a strange look in her eyes. It reminded Al of how he looked at cats.

"Win?" Al asked.

"Hm?"

"What's going on?"

"He needs the metal pieces in his shoulder taken out. I think he's getting an infection because of it."

"He's sick?" Al's eyes went big.

"I don't know. I know he's in pain. I was hoping to examine him better once he's already knocked out for removal of the metal."

Alphonse looked down at his tea. He knew his brother was strong enough to deal with anything but it just didn't seem right. It wasn't fair. Al watched Winry get up and take her empty cup to the sink. What had he missed while he was gone? Something seemed off…

Edward stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He stood inside the bathroom, cleaning up after his bath. He felt somewhat better now. Winry knocked on the door. "Come on! Hurry up." Edward groaned, touching the sharp pieces of metal in his shoulder. Tomorrow he would finally get them out.

He tugged on his shirt and brushed his hair into a ponytail. He stopped and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked different somehow. He couldn't explain how but something was off…He opened the door and slid past Winry. She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"You need to shave."

He groaned, pulling arm from Winry. "Seriously! I just did it last night!" Winry smiled, admiring just how mature Edward was starting to look. He was taller than her now and his features were bolder but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on. He caught her glance and strolled back into the bathroom, locking it. Winry stood, still wondering what he would look like if he had a beard. She shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Hey…HEY! I need to pee! Get out!" She banged her fists against the door.

"Just a minute!"

Winry leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest. "You haven't changed at all. You're still childish and rude as ever." She smiled softly. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
